The Stars in The Garden
by sailormooniie
Summary: A new princess appears in the city : Auriana's childhood crush from Volta's neighboring kingdom of Enchantess, Candie. Unfortunately for the trio, Candie is an tough person to get along with. As the history of the love-birds unravel, the two will gain more feelings for each other. ( LGBTQ themes ahead. )


!!warning: oc x canon and lgbtq themes !!

Loud music was heard within the girl's training room. They were busy practicing for a concert that was later that day.

Two of them were up on the stage while the other was on the couch, browsing the internet on the group's laptop.

Iris, one of the girls, was the leader. She was the blonde one, sporting the big pink bow and wearing the iconic pink dress. Next to her was Talia, the smart one of the group. She was a strong girl of color, using the theme of blue for her outfits. The girl on the laptop was Auriana, the cheerful one. Being a redhead, her theme was orange and sported a ponytail. On her lap was the group's little pet Amaru.

On the outside, they seem like normal Earth teenagers. But in the inside, they came from a place of wonder far from the current planet they are residents on. Ephedia, the land of magic and joy. That's where they were all born. Iris was from the main kingdom of Ephedia, while Talia originated from the kingdom of Xeris. Auriana was born in the kingdom of the beautiful Volta. Little did they know, there were more princesses out there, many from different cultures and kingdoms.

Auriana stood up from the couch as the song finished. "Our concert tickets are sold out, guys! People seriously love us!"

"Except. . . you know who." Talia folded her arms and looked over at the laptop to see what the ginger was doing.

A ding came from Auriana's phone. She quickly picked it up and tried to put in her password. After a time of attempting, Iris happily helped her do it.

"They posted a review!" Auriana screamed as she read what the notification said and hugged Amaru in joy.

"Oh, Auriana, it's not gonna a positive one, so don't get your hopes up." Talia rolled her eyes and sat besides her.

"Let's hope it isn't as bad as the last one." Iris watched from behind the couch.

The video began and the brown pixie cut hair person in it began talking "I'm Candie and you're watching Candirock Reviews!" It seemed in the video that they were recording in a small room. And this Candie person seemed to be scared.

"Today, a fellow Lolirock fan had sent me this image of the trio riding on what appears to be on a unicorn. " The nonbinary reviewer inspected the photo in the video recording. " Now, they are not the only ones who had seen this. I have seen it myself as well. And I am pretty concerned. What if this band we all love are some beings with magic powers? Are they to be trus-"

Before the word could be finished, Talia closed the laptop in anger. "Look, this isn't right. We're going right over where they are and demand to take them take that photo down! "

The ginger stood up and held the laptop in hand. " But by that, aren't you proving that we're mag-"

"I don't care! That photo is an invasion of privacy. Auriana, can you check where they are? "

Auriana sighed. " They're always at the new diner after making videos. That's why I avoid situations of going there when they are there. "

Talia picked up Amaru and headed to the door, opening it slightly. "Let's go find us a Candie!"

······ at the diner ·······

The trio walked into the location they assumed Candie was in. The place was decorated amazingly, having a 80's vibe. The girls sat at a table, looking around to see if the reviewer would be nearby.

"Can I take your order?"

The three girls jumped a little, glancing over at the person who spoke. And there Candie was. Dressed in work attire as if they worked at the location.

Candie rolled her eyes. "Oh . . . it's you guys. "

" We'll have three burgers. " Auriana spoke up, taking out her money.

" No. Wait. Since you're a famous band and my whole review channel is based on you, i'll give you no charge for it. "

Blink. Seems like the three accepted it.

" So what brings you guys here? " Candie wheeled around them in her heelies.

" You kinda left an inaccurate photo of us in your new video. " Iris talked, showing the photo.

" Oh, that? Yeah, but it doesn't seem like your normal Photoshop."

Talia spoke up. " Oh, yeah? But you realize it's an invasion of priva-"

Candie froze in place, faced away.

. . . Slowly, they turned around, having an estatic face expression.

" Lemonade break! " They ran out of the diner quickly, in a happy mood.

Auriana stood up and chased after her. "Hey wait, we need to talk! " Sooner or later, the other two friends followed too.

·········

After getting their pink lemonade shake from a convience store, Candie walked into her hideout in her alleyway. They heard footsteps, but it was definitely not the trio.

"We found you again, Candie!"

Nearby, the trio heard the voice and ran over, hiding behind a wall. And there standing were the twins Praxina and Mephisto. In front was Candie, glaring at the two.

"Finally you stopped hiding! " The female twin said, laughing afterwards.

"Now we're gonna destroy you!" The other twin said, grinning evily at the victim.

" Wait, those two know her? " Iris looked at the situation surprised.

Suddenly, a light yellow beam came from Candie. As it slowed down, they glanced up at the twins and smiled.

"Candie, princess of Enchancess! "

Slowly, Candie transformed into a different form. A princess like one. In one hand, they had a scythe.

Pause. Auriana glanced at them, tears streaming down her eyes. She knew Candie before. . After all this time, this reviewer was the one she was looking for. Quickly, she put her fist to the sky, yelling her transformation phrase. As she finished her makeover, she immediately ran over to Candie and hugged her tightly, sobbing.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone all these years, Candie! I didn't mean to leave you there in the garden! "

The yellow princess decided to break from the hug, small tears forming in her eyes. " I'm fine, okay?!? "

Talia approached. " Woah, Auriana, you know them? "

Iris watched silently before speaking up. " Let's save this for later. "

The remaining two transformed into their princess forms. Yet like always, Amaru transported them to the arena, where their fights happened.

To begin, the twins smirked and summoned a monster it began attacking them with crystal shards. The trio blocked it while the other decided to float in the air and aim their scythe at it. Unfortunately, the hit missed and like a boomerang, the weapon returned back to the owner.

Candie approached the other three princesses. " I got an idea. I can use my Crystal Menta and you can use your Crystal Luxtra to defeat it. " The others nodded, a symbol of agreement. Getting their wands up in the sky, the trio shouted their kingdoms as the lone princess readied up their attack. Lights surronded the team as they point their weapons at the creation, sending the beams at it. And with a blink of an eye, the twins' monster defeated.

And thud.

As the lights disappeared, a injured Candie was shown. Auriana was the first to notice, rushing over quickly.

"Candie! Are you okay? "

" . . . no. i used all my . . . energy to do my attack. "

The ginger kneeled down besides them, holding the injured in her arms. Her eyes watered quickly.

" I-i never g-got to apologize for leaving you in t-the garden . . I h-had to go do d-duties for my k-kingdoms. I s-shouldn't have tricked you in a game of Red Lux Green Lux. I was b-being a h-horrible f-friend . . . "

Candie reached up for the girl's face, tears streaming down their bruised face. "No, you are an amazing friend . . . And I-i . . . " They finally hugged the other tightly, until they finally let go of each other.

"Iris, can you heal them? "

" I-i . . . uh . . I am confused about you guys but . . alright. "

The blondie bent down and placed her hand on the other's chest. In a second, Candie healed, letting them stand up easily without feeling hurt.

" Now, you'll have to explain to us this whole garden thing. " Talia said, with a confused expression.

" Let's do this with snoothies! " The non-binary princess giggled, taking out her wallet.

" Of course! "

················ the end ················


End file.
